Hoshiko og Naruto Uzumaki norsk verson
by Breakaway95
Summary: Ja vell, så dette er den norske versonen av fanfictien jeg holder på med.  Historien går fra dagen Naruto ble født, resten må du vite med å lese.


Hun ser opp på den mørke himmelen. Rød chacra svevde rundt. Hylet fra lillebroren ødela nesten trommehinnene hennes. Hun hadde fortsatt kunaien i den ene hånden. Blodet glinset i måneskinnet fra bladet. Kroppen ristet og var i sjokk. Det var jo ikke slik at en åtte år gammel jente skulle være i stand til å drepe, men det hadde skjedd. Så fort også. Hun tenkte ikke over det akkurat da, men nå skalv hun. Foreldrene hennes var borte, hun hadde sin nyfødte lillebror i armen, og hadde knivstukket en mann med navn Madara og drept han.

"Hoshiko, jeg tror ikke det er noen god ide" sa Sarutobi.

"Hvorfor ikke? Jeg har allerede drept en mann, beskyttet lillebroren min. Jeg er kanskje bare åtte år gammel, men jeg kan lese og skrive. Hvis vi to kunne leve under din beskyttelse helt vi begge to har fått oss en jobb, så ville det være topp. Alt du behøver å gjøre er å sørge for at vi får penger så kan jeg ordne resten" sa Hoshiko og holdt lille baby Naruto i armene sine. Sarutobi så ikke helt fornøyd ut, men ut at det ikke var noen annen utvei. _Den jenta har fått morens sin stahet._

"Ja vel, men tilbake så ønsker jeg at dere starter på akademiet" sa han og fant fram et papir.

"På den måten vet jeg at dere får dere arbeid. Jeg vet at du er litt sent ute og at de fleste starter når de er fem år gamle, men jeg er sikker på at du tar dem igjen" sa han og skrev henne inn og Naruto inn på akademiet.

"Du vil starte der om en uke. Vær glad at det er en uke igjen av sommerferien" sa han og smilte til henne. Hun smilte tilbake.

En uke senere.

Sarutobi hadde vært så snill og sagt at hun kunne møte opp senere i klasserommet enn de andre, med tanke på Naruto. Mens hun var på skolen skulle Sarutobi passe på Naruto helt til han var gammel nok til å starte på akademiet. Hun stod foran døren til klasserommet. Hun hørte at læreren prøvde forgjeves å så klassen til å bli stille. Hun løftet opp hånden og banket på døren. Det var en stemme som sa at hun kunne komme inn. Hun skjøv døra til side og gikk inn i klasserommet. Det var stille i klasserommet og alle så på henne med store øyne. Vanligvis ville hun ha blitt sjenert, men etter alt som har skjedd har hun blitt vant til at folk stirrer på henne. Læreren kremtet.

"Dette er Hoshiko Uzumaki. Hun vil være deres nye klassekamerat så ta godt vare på henne. Hoshiko kan du presente deg selv?" spurte han. Hoshiko nikket og smilte et varmt smil til klassen.

"Halo, mitt navn er Hoshiko Uzumaki, men det vet dere kanskje allerede," sa hun og klassen lo litt "jeg er født og oppvokst her i Konoha, jeg har en lillebror, og dessverre ble mine foreldre drept for noen dager siden" sa hun. Hele klassen så på henne i stillhet. Mange av øynene viste omsorg for henne, men hun smilte varmt til dem.

"Ting jeg liker er nudler, at folk er hyggelige mot meg, solrike dager, venner og lillebroren min. Ting jeg ikke liker er ekle (i personligheten) og slemme folk."

Hun så på læreren og nikket.

"Hm, ja vel. Du kan sette på bakerste sete til venstre" sa han. Hoshiko nikket, gikk til sin nye plass og håndhilste på sidekameratene mine.

"Okei, elever. I denne timen skal vi ha historie så fram med bøkene."

To måneder senere.

Hoshiko opnet døren og møtte Sarutobi som satt bak kontorpulten hans.

"God dag Hokage – sama. Hvordan går det med arbeidet som Hokage?" spurte hun.

Sarutobi la ned pennen og lente seg bakover.

"Litt uvant, men blir sikkert vant til det etter hvert. Hvordan går det med akademiet?"

"Jo da, har snart tatt igjen de andre. Det er ikke så mye de lærer om de tre første årene har jeg på følelsen av" sa hun og så ut av vinduet. Byen var nesten bygd opp igjen. Reven hadde ikke klart å ødelegge så veldig mye. I de to siste månedene hadde hun og Naruto klart seg bra. Naruto var for det meste av tiden i drømmeland og lagde ikke så mye bråk. Da kunne Hoshiko i det minste konsetrere seg om leksene sine. Hun sukket.

"Hm, er det noe galt Hoshiko?" spurte Sarutobi. Hun så på han og smilte svakt.

"Nei, er bare litt trøtt."

"Si meg Hoshiko hvor mye søvn får du nå om dagen, du pleide alltid å ha så mye energi før?" spurte han og lente seg på pulten. Hoshiko gulpet. Hun hatet når folk spurte om det. Det kunne alltid bety at de prøvde å få dem til å bo hos en familie, men det ønsket hun ikke. Ikke i det hele tatt.

"Vel, akademiet tar mye av energien min, men det er ikke noe jeg ikke kan handle. Jeg er jo tross alt den fjerde hokageis datter," sa hun og håpte at han ikke lenger skulle tenke på det. Han trakk på skuldrene.

"Men, Hoshiko du er bare et barn. Pluss, jeg har allerede bestemt meg for at du skal dra på et spesielt akademi i landet av lyn" sa han. Hoshiko følte at hun ble helt kald. Landet av lyn. Det var jo liksom på den andre siden av kontinentet.

"Hva vil skje med Naruto?" spurte hun bekymret.

"Han vil leve under min beskyttelse. Du kommer til å få se han når tiden har kommet," sa han enkelt og knipset med fingrene. En Anbu kom fra ingensteders og i det neste øyeblikket kjente Hoshiko at noe hardt traff henne i nakken og alt ble svart.

4 år senere.

Svetten rant av henne og håret festet seg i nakken hennes. Hun var rett og slett utslitt. Den nye senseien hennes var virkelig tøff.

"Jeg tror det holder for i dag Hoshiko," sa han og forsvant med et puff. Hun kastet seg ned på bakken og stirret opp på himmelen. Den var grå, og det så ut til at det snart skulle regne. Blikket hennes sveipet til høyre for henne hvor hun så sine gamle senseier. De klappet, og en av dem gikk bort til henne. Han rakte frem hånda og dro henne opp fra bakken.

"Jeg må si miss Uzumaki at på disse fire årene har du virkelig forbedret deg mye," sa han og smilte.

Hoshiko så på de andre senseien sin som nikket.

"Ja, jeg har vel kanskje gjort det" sa hun og klødde seg på bakhodet. Begge mennene ristet på hodet skuffet.

"Hoshiko, hvorfor undervurderer du deg selv hele tiden?" spurte den andre senseien.

"Fordi, Hoko – sensei på den måten er jeg ganske så sikker på at jeg kommer til å overleve til den dagen," svarte hun. Litt av smilet hennes famlet. Den ene senseien (som heter Jim) la armen hans rundt skuldrene hennes.

"Du savner virkelig den lille rakkeren" sa han.

"Du skulle bare ha visst." De sa ikke noe på lenge mens de gikk tilbake til den delen av tempelet som hadde blitt et akademi. Det var et veldig spesielt akademi. På dette akademiet kunne man lære nærmest de umuligste ting. Det som de tre hovedmålene for de som gikk der var at de skulle lære seg alle de fem hovedelementene som vann, luft, ild, jord og lyn. De skulle også mestre historien om verden til den minste detalj og ikke minst kunne mer enn de grunnleggende ninjaferdighetene. De som kom ut av akademiet ble som oftest igjen som munker, men Hoshiko hadde ikke noen planer om det.

4 år senere.

Hoshiko var nå 16 år gammel og hadde fått de fleste kvinnelige kurvene. Hun så på seg selv i speilet. Før hadde hun et langt og bølgete blondt hår. Nå hadde hun klippet det til litt lenger ned enn skuldrene. De grønne øynene hennes gransket jenta som stod der i speilet. Etter en stund gikk de til det lille bilde hun hadde i hånda. På det bilde var det henne selv, moren og faren. Hun var fem år da og elsket å gjøre skøyestreker. Kushina og Minato er ved siden av hverandre og Hoshiko er imellom dem og ler. De skøyeraktive øynene lyser av glede. Bildet ble tatt på bursdagens hennes på kvelden.

Hun la fra seg bilde. Det var elleve år siden det bilde. Akkurat elleve år siden hennes femte bursdag. Hun tok på seg vesken sin og gikk ut av rommet.Det var en nydelig dag. Sola skinte og fuglene kvitret som gale. Føttene hennes bærte henne av sted mens hun så seg rundt. I åtte år hadde hun vært innenfor tempelets grenser. Og gjennom de åtte årene hadde hun lært seg alt hun trengte å vite. Venner, senseier og fiender som hadde bygget seg opp etter alle disse årene, så hun på som en del av sin familie. Hun har gått i gjennom mye smerte, kjærlighet og hat.

"Hoshiko, vent!" ropte en stemme langt unna. Hoshiko snudde seg rundt og fant vennene hennes løp mot henne. Munnvikene hennes reiste seg.

"Hei, folkens kom for å ta litt sparring eller?" spøkte hun mens vennene hennes var fem meter fra henne.

"Ha, ha, Hoshiko. Jeg ler meg i hjel. Du kan bare glemme å dra uten å ta farvel med oss" sa Maya og himlet med øynene. Latteren bygde seg opp hos Hoshiko og hun lot et lite fnis komme ut.

Maya og de andre smilte trist til henne. Hun sluttet å fnise og så inn i øynene dems.

De sa ingenting på veldig lenge. De eneste de gjorde var bare å gi hverandre klemmer.

"Vel, jeg får vel komme meg av gårde" sa Hoshiko og vinket farvel. Noen ga et vink tilbake. Etter noen skritt hørte hun navnet sitt bli ropt. Hun snudde seg til vennene sine.

"Husk å besøke oss, okei?" sa en.

"Ja, og neste gang du ser kommer vi til å være like sterk som deg" sa en annen. Hoshiko smilte.

"Selfølgelig, gleder meg til neste gang. Ses," sa hun og vinket med hele armen.

Da hun hadde kommet til porten stanset hun og tittet tilbake til tempelet.

_Ses senere,_ var alt hun tenkte før hun gikk igjennom porten og startet sin vandring tilbake til Konoha

Fem dager senere.

Hoshiko gikk inn i baren med sine vanelige klær. Hvorfor ikke? Hun skulle bare få tak i litt informasjon om hvor det var en dyrebutikk med alle slags dyr. Blikket hennes lette etter en ledig barkrakk og fant en ganske raskt. Hun satte seg og så seg rundt. Stedet så ganske nytt ut, men det var ganske mange kunder som var kjent med personalet, så stedet har sikkert bare blitt pusset opp. En drink ble satt på benken foran henne. Hun så opp på barteren.

"Det er fra den unge herren der borte" sa han og nikket med hodet til en mann som var litt eldre enn Hoshiko. Hun smilte, tok drinken og gikk bort til mannen.

"Hei, er du ny er her for jeg tror ikke at jeg har sett vakrere øyne i mitt hele liv" sa han og rakte ut hånda. Hoshiko lo og tok imot hånda og ristet den.

"Ken Doku"

"Hoshiko Uzumaki"

"Hoshiko, betyr ikke det navnet datter av stjernene?"

"Ja, vet du hva det er ikke mange som vet det. Er du ganske kjent med navn?"

"Nja, har studert japanske navn og sånt. Bare til hobby da."

"Wow, jeg visste ikke at man kunne gjøre det," sa hun fniste. Ken smilte.

"Vel, da er det ikke så mye du vet om i omverden."

"Å, hvordan det?"

"Du har på deg den tatoveringen alle får når de starter på det spesielle akademiet," sa han og pekte på underarmen til Hoshiko. Hoshiko hevet øyebrynene.

"Broren min gikk der," sa Ken og trakk på skuldrene "Forresten hva gjør du her jeg trodde de fleste ble igjen for å bli munker og sånt?"

"Vel, jeg kommer egentlig fra landet av ild og er på vei tilbake."

"Ah, Men er ikke veldig langt unna. Du går vel ikke til fots da?"

"Vel, jeg har gjort det i fem dager, så jeg stoppet ved denne byen siden jeg hadde hørt at den er kjent for tilkalling dyr." Ken smilte lurt.

"For en overraskelse jeg vet helt tilfeldig hvor butikken er," sa han og tok en slurk av drinken. Hoshiko etterliknet han og kjente den søte smaken av jordbær.

"Kan du ta meg med ditt med en gang, jeg har det egentlig ganske travelt. Og det ville ha vært kjempesnilt av deg," sa hun og lagde et valpefjes. Ken gulpet og rødmet. _Ha! Har han. Dette blir enklere enn jeg trodde._

"Jeg kan vel det," sa han og så mot døren. Hoshiko tok han i armen og dro han av stolen.

"Led vei, min veileder"

"Så hva slags dyr ønsker du deg?" spurte han.

"Gjerne noe som er raskt. Kanskje en fugl. Har alltid elsket fugler."

"Fugl er et utmerket valg, min unge dame" sa butikk eieren. Han gikk til lagerrommet og kom tilbake med massevis av skruller.

"Hva slags fugl ønsker du deg?" spurte han.

"Jeg ønsker meg en fugl som er stor nok til at jeg kan ri på den. Den må også være rask og være lojal," sa hun og så at butikkeieren tok ut en skrull.

"Denne tror jeg skal være perfekt," sa han og ga henne skrullen. Ken rullet ut rullen. Hun bet seg i tommelen slik at blødde og gjorde noen håndtegn og la den ene håndflaten på formelen. Et poff kom og i det neste øyeblikk stod det brun ørn som var på hennes høyde. Øynene dems så rett inn i hennes som om den gransket hennes sjel. Det som kunne ha vart som et minutt føltes som en evighet.

"Så, du ønsker å bli min mester," sa den med en dyp stemme. Hoshiko nikket og lot ikke blikket gli fra øynene dens.

"Ja, jeg ønsker å bli din mester. Og jeg håper at vi kan jobbe godt sammen" sa hun og gulpet. Ørnen nikket.

"Da vil jeg at du lærer deg jutsuen utenatt. Det ville ha blitt veldig dumt hvis du mistet meg" sa den og forsvant med et poff.

"Så, det blir 2500 yen takk" sa butikkeieren og gned seg i håndflatene.

2 dager etterpå.

Etter å ha blitt overtalt til å bli litt lenger av Ken hadde Hoshiko blitt ganske kjent med byen. Det viste seg at Ken jobbet i postbudet og dermed visste hvor alt var hen. Hoshiko bet seg i tomlen og utførte tilkalling jutsuen. Ørnen kom et øyeblikk senere. Det var gryntidlig på morningen. Solen hadde så vidt kommet fram og blomstene sov fortsatt.

"Så dette er vel farvel," sa Ken og så på sola. Hoshiko nikket.

"Det er vel det," sa hun. Ken snudde seg mot henne. Øynene hans stirret inn i hennes. Hun smilte og ga han en langvarig klem. Han var først stiv, men ble etter hvert mer komfertabel med klemme.

"Kom og besøk meg en gang i framtida da," sa han og smilte til henne. Hun gjengjeldte det.

"og ikke glem å skrive da," sa han. Hun ga han et skyss på kinnet og steg opp på ørnen.

"Jada Ken. Pass på deg i mellom tida. Ønsker ikke å komme tilbake å finne ut at du har dødd," sa hun og blunket lurt. Ørnen tok av og i løpet av et minutt hadde steget over 200 meter over bakken.

"Hvor er det du skal hen igjen?" spurte ørnen.

"Til Konoha Maki. Og det er tredje gang jeg forteller deg det!" sa Hoshiko irritert.


End file.
